


A Cold Night

by writer95



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: you and Murphy go on a walk and get lost, after it gets dark and cold things lead in a certain direction-
Relationships: murphy / reader
Kudos: 6





	A Cold Night

[](https://imgbb.com/)

You were up on the tower trying to help Addy get ahold of Citizen Z when you heard someone clearing their throat, you looked down to see Murphy staring up at you. “Are you almost done? I need to go on a walk and apparently I’m not allowed to go alone.” 

You rolled your eyes. “That’s because you don’t like to come back.” You pulled your hair into a ponytail and started going back to work on the wiring, “Go with someone else.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Then you sir, are going to have to wait.” 

You were just about done when Murphy started groaning “We’re losing daylight.” 

“Go ahead and take him for his walk, I can finish.” The moment you heard Addy’s voice you smiled. 

You placed the pliers you had in your pocket and climbed down, the moment you handed them to Addy she climbed up and you glared at Murphy “Let’s go doggo” 

Murphy growled “I’m not a dog.” 

You scoffed. “You had me fooled, I want to go on a walk… I don’t want to wait… whine whine whine.” 

“You’re a bitch, you should be nicer to me. I can save the human race.” 

You turned to face him “I don’t really care about that, I rooted for the world to end. People suck and maybe if you weren’t such a whiny ass bitch, I wouldn’t be mean.” 

“At least I don’t lose sense of direction when I’m mad.” 

You were about to ask him what he was talking about when you realized that you had taken Murphy away from the railroad track. 

“Great, I swear you picked me on purpose, you should have gotten Warren.” 

He chuckled and sat down on a log “I just wanted to walk, and you aren’t usually mean to me.” 

You shook your head as you tried to remember which way you came from. “I’m sorry, I was busy. And yes I know that’s not an excuse but that’s what you get.” 

“Trying to contact a person that is probably dead?” Murphy grabbed your hand to stop you from pacing “I thought you didn’t care about saving the human race?” 

“I don’t, but when you’re a part of a group you do things together. And this group is better than the last one I was in.” 

He let your hand go and you sat down across from him, the sun was almost down “You would think they would be looking by now.” 

You sighed. “Yeah, only they trust me.” 

“You never did tell me your story, I’ve heard all of the others.” 

“I was a hacker, before all this.” 

“I knew that much,” Murphy rolled his eyes. “I was more looking for the before this group story” 

“I was in a group that I hardly knew, the only reason I was a part of it was because my sister’s boyfriend was in it.” 

“And?” Murphy was leaning closer, not even caring that this might be hard for you to tell. 

“Well, it was fine and everyone was working together. James- My sister’s boyfriend had become the leader of the group, and the start was fine. We went and got supplies, hid out places, the usual, James made sure no one messed with anyone else.” 

“So why leave if it was so amazing” Murphy rolled his eyes and you glared at him. 

“My sister died, she got attacked on a run. James decided that not only will women stay at camp but they were free for all. I left that night.” 

“Why not talk him out of it?” 

You gave a small chuckle “James is the type that the only reason he didn’t do that before was because he was dating someone.” 

Murphy stood up. “Well it’s dark now and I want to go back.” 

You had just stood up when you heard rustling, you grabbed your sword “shh.” 

Once the z entered the small clearing you were in you swung the sword, knocking its head off. 

“Ok, do you remember which way we came from?” 

Murphy shook his head “I was busy staring at your ass.” 

You shot him a glare. “Seriously? Asshole.” 

Murphy shrugged “I’m a guy, I’m going to look. It’s nice just so you know.” 

You turned to face him “I know it is, I’ve never had complaints.” 

“So, why are you nice to me? Well before this.” 

“Murph, you don’t seem like a bad guy. You’re just an ass. And obviously I can be a bit bitchy at times.” 

“A bit?” 

You arched a brow. “Don’t push it.” 

The two of you had walked a few more miles, it seemed like you were going farther into the woods. You sighed “we’re getting nowhere, we should wait for daylight.”

Murphy scoffed as he sat down on the ground “great, so what do we do in the meantime?” 

You sat down and took the hair tie out of your hair, “I don’t know. You can try to sleep, I’ll keep an eye out on things.” 

“It seems quiet, and I don’t sense any.” 

You nodded and looked around “I have a feeling this place was empty long before zombies, you can tell by how beautiful and grown the trees are.” 

You watched as he leaned against a tree, his eyes looking up and down your body before looking up at the trees. 

“You know, you’re not so bad looking yourself.” 

Murphy sat up and looked at you “Do what?” 

“Well, I realized that after the whole ass thing and how great mine was I didn’t say anything about you, and well you’re not so bad looking-”

Murphy chuckled. “Thanks- I think.” 

“Anytime.” 

The minute the weather dropped you sighed and rubbed your arms. “Damn, it got cold fast. Should we try to build a fire?” 

Murphy shook his head, he scooted closer to you and put his arms around you. “No, that might draw attention to zombies-” he paused for a second and moved his hands “You know, I know a way we could stay warm.” 

Your mind went straight to dirty thoughts and you were half certain his mind had too, maybe the rest of the group found him nasty and an ass- and yeah he was an ass. 

But to you he wasn’t all that bad looking, sure he was going through changes but it only made sense when you thought about it, the man had been bitten repeatedly. 

He was staring at you, you were half tempted to ask what. But you also just wanted to go ahead and make a move. Yeah Murphy was an asshole but he didn’t seem like the type of guy to make the first move. Yeah he might flirt or say something inappropriate but what person didn’t. 

You bit your bottom lip as you thought about your next move, Murphy leaned back chuckling “I was only kidding.” 

You went to lay back beside him but decided to lay on top of him, the second you had your leg over him you smiled “But you’re not wrong-” 

He smirked, his hands instantly going to your hips “I’m not. What’s your next move?” 

Before you could back out and get up you leaned down and kissed him. 

He broke the kiss and grinned. “You sure about this?” 

You nodded and took off your top. “I am” 

You ripped open his shirt, pausing a moment at the bites. “Just so you know, you’re staying on the bottom. I don’t want a stick going somewhere.” 

Murphy scoffed, “I don’t want a stick going somewhere either.” 

“Then it looks like this isn’t happening.” You got up and started putting on your shirt. 

He stopped you, grabbing the shirt and tossing it aside. “You’re not getting out of this now, you already said you were sure.” He pinned you up against a tree, kissing your neck as he undid your bra. 

The instant your bra was off his hands gripped your breasts, the second you felt his teeth lightly scrape your neck you lifted his head to look at you “no biting, sorry but I’m not going to be a minion.” 

He nodded and kissed you hungrily, his hands moving from your breasts to your waist. Your hands wrapped around him as you deepened the kiss. 

You scratched down his back and he growled.The minute the kiss broke you pushed him away far enough to get your pants off. 

He smirked and removed his own before grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling you to him, you let out a moan and that was all it took for him. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up, he laid you down on the ground. 

He gripped your hips and rammed into you, you closed your eyes and let out another moan. He moved his hands placing them above your head as he moved faster.

You moved your hands down and dug your nails into his back causing him to go harder, you bit your bottom lip to stop yourself from moaning again, the moment he noticed he gripped your hips again and slammed into you. 

You leaned your head back and dug your nails in deeper, legs trembling. He held your legs to him and slammed in again, your hands fell to your sides and your arched back as you came. 

He continued, a few seconds later he was kissing you while he released his seed. 

He rolled off you and laid beside you, panting. “That was amazing.” 

You chuckled “I know.”


End file.
